The popularity of water sports that occur underwater (such as diving) and on the surface of water (such as boating and water skiing) has increased in recent years for recreational purposes (such as viewing underwater scenery) as well as sportive purposes (such as exercising). In conjunction with such activities, equipment, such as aquatic propulsion devices, are often utilized. Unfortunately, propulsion devices that are presently available are usable only for single purposes and are either too big, heavy and/or expensive for being used for multiple purposes. Further, such propulsion devices cannot be easily assembled/disassembled and/or transported. Finally, such propulsion devices often cannot be utilized amongst reefs.
Though not necessarily needed, the use of such aquatic propulsion devices aids the user thereof to conserve their physical energy and may even aid in removing the user thereof from danger, especially in the event of a loss of physical strength.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for aquatic propulsion devices that are compact (so as to be able to be utilized amongst reefs) and that are able to be utilized for multiple purposes including being utilized either separately from a water craft or with a water craft, being positioned under the water craft so as to be submerged.